It is well known in motor vehicles to provide an air bag module mounted to a vehicle. For example, a typical driver's side air bag module includes a generally circular inflator positioned partially within a bag opening of an air bag for discharging inflator gas to inflate the air bag upon sensing certain predetermined vehicle conditions. The undeployed air bag is folded atop the inflator and a module cover overlies the air bag, inflator, and other module components. The cover commonly has tear lines or weakened portions that allow the cover to open during air bag inflation.
Various mechanisms have been used for securing the air bag module to a support structure in a vehicle, such as the steering wheel or dashboard. In one known mounting system, bolts are provided passing from the rear of the support structure and threadably engaging nuts mounted on the air bag module. It is further known to provide such a module mounting system for a vehicle steering wheel wherein sleeve members mounted to the air bag module and surrounding the mounting bolts may be forced into contact with a plate forming the supporting structure on the steering wheel hub to complete a circuit for actuating a horn.
It is also known to provide a support plate attached to the vehicle and having opposing front and rear faces and a plurality of apertures therethrough for receiving mounting members attached to the module. Each of the mounting members is individually cold-formed into a solid, cylindrical member having a head portion and an opposing distal end having a slot therein. Each of head portions of the mounting members, typically four, must be separately pressed or welded onto a metal base plate. The support plate has latching elements mounted thereon which snap-fittedly engage the slots of the mounting members as the distal ends are moved through the apertures in the support plate. While this snap-fitted arrangement offers significant ease of assembly over the prior art, it has the shortcoming of requiring a plurality of cylindrical mounting members that must each be individually formed and individually attached to the base plate. In addition, the mounting members are relatively heavy and forming the slots in the solid, cylindrical mounting members is difficult. Thus the slots are limited to a generally rectangular shaped slot with only straight edges retaining the latching elements.